


The Dornishman's Wife

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aristocracy, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Все это так похоже на красивые легенды: вечером Мирцелла смотрит в окно — в Дорне звезды красивее и ярче, чем в Королевской Гавани — и вспоминает о Флориане-дураке и Джонквиль с цветами в волосах, о Дженни из Старых Камней и Дункане Таргариене, Принце Стрекоз. Мама говорила, все это сказки, глупые и наивные, но Мирцелла помнит, как по пути с Севера в Королевскую Гавань листала книгу про Флориана и Джонквиль вместе с леди Сансой, вспоминает улыбку Тристана Мартелла — и улыбается тоже.





	The Dornishman's Wife

Прощаясь с братьями, Мирцелла не позволяет себе слез.  
Плачет Томмен — Джоффри досадливо кривится — и Мирцелла утешает младшего брата, чтобы позорно разреветься позже, на корабле, запершись в своей каюте и страдая от ужасной тошноты.  
Матушка бы не одобрила: она говорила, что когда львицам больно, им приличествует злость, не слезы. Мама будто забывает, что Мирцелла — львица лишь наполовину. Баратеон, не Ланнистер.  
Мама забывает или не хочет вспоминать, а Мирцелла никогда с ней не спорит. Матушка говорит, что раз Мирцелла — львица Ланнистер, то она должна быть храброй, готовой ответить ударом на удар, всегда держаться начеку, ведь там, в далеком и пугающем Дорне, Мирцелла будет в кругу врагов.  
Мирцелла ощущает себя не львицей — испуганным котёнком, как те, которых так любит Томмен.  
Ее отсылают, чтобы выдать замуж за незнакомца — матушка так яростно кричала на дядю, что Мирцелла слышала, не имея даже желания подслушать. Мирцеллу мутит от качки, а септа Эглантина, успокаивая ее, рассказывает, что принц Мартелл молод и хорош собой. Септа жалеет ее: смотрит ласково, гладит по волосам. Иногда Мирцелле кажется, что септа относится к ней теплее, чем ее собственная мать.  
Матушка говорила, жалость нужна только слабым. Джоффри не жалел Мирцеллу тоже. Он говорил что ройнары, кровь которых есть в жилах всех дорнийцев — дикари, что они топят в своей реке всех, кто им не нравится, а ей, девице крови Ланнистеров, обязательно отравят еду.  
Корабль качает, а Мирцелла плачет навзрыд, думая, что не сможет перестать, наверное, никогда.  
Никогда — слишком громкое слово, а путь до Дорна оказывается долгим.

Проходит всего семь дней после их прибытия, прежде чем септа Эглантина меняет свое мнение. «Все дорнийцы — развратники и дикари», — неодобрительно говорит она, отворачиваясь от очередного слишком откровенно разглядывающего ее дорнийца и осеняя себя семиконечной звездой.  
Пусть эти взгляды смущают, в скуластых гордых лицах дорнийцев есть что-то знакомое. Мирцелла вглядывается в них подолгу, прежде чем понимает: манера держать себя. Таких людей она видела прежде, на Севере, куда их привез отец. Северяне кажутся суровыми и вырубленными из льда, южане — столь же жесткими, но непостоянными, как пески окружающей их замки пустыни, и всех их считают за дикарей в остальных частях Семи Королевств.  
Мирцелле нравится. Ей нравится здесь, кажется, все. Уверенная манера держать себя местных женщин, что пользуются тем же отношением, что мужчины. Полупрозрачные ткани платьев и блеск шелка всех оттенков оранжевого и желтого. Мирцелла думает, что никогда не посмела бы надеть что-то подобное, разглядывает свои платья, слишком тяжелые и плотные для царящей даже в помещениях духоты, но пару дней спустя ей присылают подарок от принца Дорана — охристый шелк струится между пальцами — и Мирцелла говорит себе, что она станет дорнийкой, выйдя замуж за принца.  
Начинать можно и с малого.

Водяные Сады нравятся принцессе Мирцелле тоже: здесь царит прохлада, а смущающие ее старшие принцы, как и ее будущий муж, все еще в Солнечном Копье. Песчаные Змейки с Мирцеллой неохотно, но общаются, младшие — в особенности Обелла и Лореза — души в ней не чают. Вот только вечно недовольная всем старшая — Обара, кажется — морщась, отгоняет малышню.  
Мирцелла смотрит, как Обара Сэнд полирует копье — скользят вверх и вниз по-мужски узловатые и грубые мозолистые пальцы. Обара и одежду носит мужскую — подпоясан шелковым кушаком кафтан с вышитыми змеями — все это не для нее, принцессы из Королевской Гавани, привыкшей к своим воздушным платьям (из-за слишком прозрачной ткани, недовольно замечает септа, можно угадать очертания ее ног под юбкой, но Мирцелла, привыкнув, лишь примиряюще улыбается, напоминая о жаре), но это еще одна особенность Дорна, которая нравится Мирцелле.  
«Подвинься, девчонка Ланнистер, если не собираешься в воду», — с насмешкой требует другая Змейка, и Мирцелла не успевает спросить, как же — вокруг рыцари, мужчины — та развязывает и легко сбрасывает и без того открытое платье. Мирцелла успевает увидеть смуглую грудь и темный сосок, перед тем как зажмуривается, сопровождаемая хохотом.  
Смеется Змейка в воде, леди Ним, лениво развалившаяся у бассейна и отложившая в сторону свой привычный хлыст, и даже суровая Обара усмехается, бросая: «Какая же ты шлюха, Тиена».  
Все это неправильно, противоестественно — так сказала бы мама, но Мирцелла предпочитает слово «запретно». Оно кажется менее негативным, менее резким, менее... одобряемым септой?  
Обара откровенно разглядывает какую-то служанку, тянет ее к себе за полу юбки, целует — и, пусть все септоны Семи Королевств осуждают подобное, Мирцелле нравится в Дорне даже это.  
Дорнийские септы, пусть в них и освежающая прохлада, остаются полупустыми.

Когда служанка, выглянув в стрельчатое окно, говорит: «Принцесса, кажется, это ваш лорд-жених со своими людьми», Мирцелла теряется. Она отчего-то боится этого незнакомого дорнийского принца. Мирцелла представляет его похожим на дядю, Оберина Мартелла: заехав ненадолго в Водяные Сады, тот смерил ее нечитаемым взглядом, сказал что-то насмешливо-вежливое и предложил не бояться, ведь в Дорне никогда не вредили юным девам (и в этом Мирцелла отчетливо услышала «не то что в других местах»).  
У принца Тристана по-дорнийски смуглая кожа и темные глаза, а c лошади он спрыгивает плавным, будто ленивым движением, напоминающем рассказы дяди Тириона о водившихся когда-то близ Утеса Кастерли львах. Он говорит что-то: Мирцелла не слышит слов, только голос, и он совсем не похож на резкое звучание слов Обары Сэнд или ройнарский акцент ее сестры Нимерии — голос у принца Мартелла тягучий, словно дополняющий манеру держать себя.  
Тристан Мартелл поднимает взгляд, и Мирцелла отшатывается от окна в детском желании спрятаться куда-то подальше.  
Матушка говорила, дядя Тирион продал ее, словно лошадь. Мирцелла никогда не спорила с мамой, пусть даже не была согласна: дядя говорил с ней больше часа, объясняя, что долг есть у любой знатной леди, и более всех, у принцессы. Дядя говорил, что ему жаль, что все происходит так рано, и, словно извиняясь, рассказывал, что все считают юного принца невероятно красивым.  
Мирцелла думает, что дядя Тирион никогда ей не врал, не соврал и сейчас.  
Мирцелла приседает в вежливом реверансе и, пока она раздумывает секунду, стоит ли обращаться к своему жениху «милорд», «лорд Мартелл» или, может быть, «лорд Тристан», тот улыбается и говорит: «Я был бы счастлив, если бы вы называли меня по имени, моя принцесса».  
Все это так похоже на красивые легенды: вечером Мирцелла смотрит в окно — в Дорне звезды красивее и ярче, чем в Королевской Гавани — и вспоминает о Флориане-дураке и Джонквиль с цветами в волосах, о Дженни из Старых Камней и Дункане Таргариене, Принце Стрекоз. Мама говорила, все это сказки, глупые и наивные, но Мирцелла помнит, как по пути с Севера в Королевскую Гавань листала книгу про Флориана и Джонквиль вместе с леди Сансой, вспоминает улыбку Тристана Мартелла — и улыбается тоже.

Тристан Мартелл не говорит ничего особенного: с вежливым интересом расспрашивает о Королевской Гавани, с куда более искренним — о Севере, где ему не доводилось бывать. Они прогуливаются вдоль бассейнов, в тени деревьев, где должно быть куда прохладнее, но Мирцелле душно все равно.  
Может быть, потому что взгляды принца Тристана кажутся ей более жаркими, чем палящее солнце Дорна, заставляют ощущать удушливую волну смущения, раскрашивают щеки румянцем.  
«Вы когда-нибудь играли в кайвассу, принцесса Мирцелла?» — интересуется Тристан, и Мирцелла позволяет ему объяснить себе правила, пусть даже эту новую волантийскую игру успели завезти в Королевскую Гавань. Тристан выстраивает свои войска: слоны между горами, стратегия защиты, и Мирцелла, видя в ней недочеты, уверенно ведет своего дракона вперед.  
И когда она выигрывает — сжимаясь внутренне, потому что в последний раз, стоило Мирцелле выиграть, Джоффри одним резким движением смахнул все фигуры с доски — Тристан восхищенно целует ее руку.  
В жилах принцев и принцесс Дорна течет и кровь драконов тоже: Тристан рассказывает Мирцелле о драконьих владыках Валирийского Фригольда, о Эйгоне и его сестрах-женах, о Пляске Драконов, и это звучит много интереснее, чем книги, написанные мейстерами.  
Или Мирцелле просто нравится слушать все это, произнесенное голосом Тристана Мартелла.  
Слуги шепчутся и посмеиваются, септа смотрит неодобрительно и напоминает, что до свадьбы пройдет еще несколько лет, но Мирцелле, в кои-то веки, все равно.  
Солнце свободолюбивого Дорна греет ее словно бы изнутри.

Мирцелла проводит с Тристаном с каждым днем больше времени, чем в предыдущий, и определенно больше, чем негласно следовало бы невесте одного из высоких лордов Семи Королевств. В столице она не смогла бы говорить с ним наедине — приличия в Красном Замке, по крайней мере, по отношению к принцессе, выдерживаются так, будто сам Бейелор Благословенный следит за их соблюдением.  
Дорнийские слуги и знать смотрят на них с понимающими полуулыбками, отстают на шаг, а потом и вовсе пропадают, позволяя в свое удовольствие гулять по садам.  
Тристан учит Мирцеллу заворачивать ткань тюрбана вокруг головы, путаясь пальцами в ее волосах, случайно или намеренно, говорит что-то, что мать, разумеется, назвала бы пошлым и скучным — про солнце, отдавшее ее локонам весь свой блеск и шелк, который не сравнится с ними в мягкости — вот только тон у Тристана такой искренний, что Мирцелла снова и снова краснеет и опускает глаза. Они скачут по пустыне вокруг Водяных Садов, только вдвоем (с отстающими на некоторое расстояние охранниками, но все же), и Мирцелла, чье лицо скрыто тканью от летящих в него дорнийских песков и всего мира, позволяет себе восторженно улыбаться, глядя, как легко Тристан держится в седле.  
Из-под копыт его коня летят золотые фонтаны песка, и Тристан в расшитом золотом кафтане с солнцами и копьем Мартеллов, будто сливается с ними во что-то целое, неделимое. Это красиво, думает Мирцелла, красиво как в легендах, и почему если менестрели поют о Флориане и Джонквиль, Дункане и Дженни, им не спеть в один день о Тристане и Мирцелле.  
Тристан расспрашивает о Западных Землях, и когда Мирцелла говорит, что им не сравниться с дорнийскими песками красотой, она совершенно искренна.

С отъездом принца Оберина все неуловимо меняется: мрачнеют Змейки, вспыхивают пустячные ссоры, а Тиену, скучающую по матери, все чаще называют мамочкиной девочкой. Песчаные Змейки — дочери своего отца, все они волнуются за него, уехавшего в недружелюбную столицу, пусть и молчат. Мирцелла всегда была послушной маминой дочкой, но вспоминает о матери все реже.  
Смерть принца Оберина проносится по Дорну словно летняя буря, яростная, неукротимая. Тут и там вспыхивают волнения, призывы покончить с властью королевы Серсеи — никто не упоминает о погибшем брате Мирцеллы — она носит траур, но не ощущает горя. В то, что дядя Тирион способен убить Джоффри, своего племянника, не верится тоже, но все говорят об этом как о непререкаемом факте.  
Смотрят волком Змейки, замолкают при ее появлении придворные, и Мирцелла сама все реже выходит из комнат. Пытается наскрести в себе жалости к брату, ненависти к дяде Тириону, но это не выходит у нее раз за разом.  
Она бы многое отдала, чтобы все вернулось к тому, что было.  
«Отправьте Серсее ее девчонку-бастарда по кускам», — бушует вернувшаяся в Дорн Эллария Сэнд. Леди Эллария остригла темные волосы, забыла об открытой одежде в цветах Мартеллов. Она ходит по Садам черной тенью, и смотрит будто бы сквозь Мирцеллу, хотя совсем недавно называла ее милой девочкой и улыбалась, поправляя ленты в ее волосах.  
Сейчас улыбаться разучились, кажется, все.  
Мирцелла чувствует себя в западне, сейчас — впервые за все время. Окружающие смотрят с ненавистью — и эхом в голове звучит материнское «не забывай, что ты будешь там среди врагов».  
Доран Мартелл говорит, что она ни в чем не виновата. Никто не виноват, все произошедшее — трагическая случайность. Он устало откидывается в кресле, закрывая глаза, сжимает пальцы Мирцеллы в своих и обещает, что она в безопасности в Дорне.  
Принц Тристан говорит то же самое, но обещает, что она в безопасности рядом с ним. «Я хочу этой свадьбы не потому что так условились наши родители», — говорит Тристан, проводя пальцами по ее щеке, вплетая цветы в ее волосы.  
Воздух удушлив и пахнет вечной смесью цветочно-фруктового безумия Водяных Садов. Мирцелла сжимает руку Тристана своей.  
Она целует своего принца Мартелла под палящим дорнийским солнцем и думает, что они обязательно будут счастливы. Вопреки всему происходящему, всем испытаниям.  
Совсем как в легендах.


End file.
